


Sanbai-Gaeshi

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: No mês anterior, Machi preparara chocolates para todos os seus companheiros. Agora era a vez deles retribuírem.





	Sanbai-Gaeshi

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A fanfic a seguir é continuação de Giri Choco.
> 
> No Japão, o dia 14 de fevereiro é conhecido como Valentine’s Day. Nesta data, as mulheres presenteiam os homens com chocolates (podem ser caseiros ou comprados em lojas). Há dois tipos de chocolate: o honmei choco (chocolate do amor) e o giri choco (chocolate de cortesia). O primeiro é dado para namorados e interesses amorosos. O segundo é uma espécie de obrigação social e é voltado para colegas de trabalho, clientes, dentre outros. Um mês depois, no White Day, os homens retribuem os chocolates que receberam. Aqui, existe a ideia do Sanbai-Gaeshi, que significa triplo retorno; ou seja, os homens devem retribuir os presentes que receberam três vezes mais.
> 
> Uwagi e obi são os nomes do kimono e da faixa usados por Machi.

A ansiedade não lhe caía muito bem. Era uma mulher séria e responsável. Não aderia ao romantismo ou às ideias tolas. Mas ela cedera ao encantamento daquela data e presenteara seus companheiros com chocolates. Agora, passado um mês, aguardava sua recompensa. Três vezes mais, diz a tradição. Machi levantou-se do caixote de madeira e andou pelo esconderijo.

 

Phinks foi o primeiro a encontrá-la. Trouxera um grande barril de cerveja em agradecimento pelos chocolates. Quando ela alisou a superfície da madeira, pensativa, o Intensificador sorriu.

— Aproveite. É a cerveja mais deliciosa que você já provou.

— Porque foi roubada?

— Não teria gosto se eu a adquirisse de forma honesta.

Machi desviou o olhar. Podia sentir o cheiro atrativo por baixo da madeira.

— Tem razão.

 

Shalnark apareceu algumas horas depois. Trouxera um urso de pelúcia gigante. Machi fitou-o como se perguntasse se estava de brincadeira. O Manipulador inclinou um pouco o corpo, mas ela não lhe deu atenção. Empurrou o urso de volta para seus braços e desceu o corredor.

 

Feitan e Franklin retribuíram o favor por mera educação. A _kunoichi_ teria apreciado mais se eles tivessem escolhido algo diferente de chocolate branco. Tivera contato suficiente com o doce no Valentine’s Day. Talvez os entregasse para Shizuku, dizendo que foram presentes de Franklin. Não que ela fosse se lembrar da cortesia depois de uma semana...

 

Bonolenov foi mais gentil. Ofereceu a Machi uma linda almofada de veludo para seus alfinetes. Ela agradeceu, mencionando que estava mesmo precisando de uma. Bono era um homem silencioso, mas prestava atenção nos detalhes. Percebera os maus-tratos à almofada antiga da _kunoichi_ sem que ela precisasse dizer. E havia ainda certa musicalidade em sua fala. Ao vê-lo afastar-se, Machi imaginou se Bono não estaria apaixonado.

 

Não foi possível evitá-lo na terceira vez em que se aproximaram nos corredores. Nobunaga conhecia a natureza por vezes arisca de Machi, mas um samurai não pode ser feito de hesitações. Chamou-a pelo nome, apenas o nome, e estendeu a caixa. A _kunoichi_ pousou-a sobre uma mesa e abriu. O rosto não denunciou qualquer emoção quando ela ergueu o _uwagi_ , mas Nobugava fitava seus olhos. Machi aproximou a peça de roupa do corpo para medir o tamanho. Era bonita, e o tecido, gostoso de tocar. Olhou a caixa de novo e viu um delicado _obi_. Era de sua cor favorita.

— Obrigada.

O samurai deu um passo para frente e encontrou os olhos dela. Machi guardou as roupas na caixa, colocou-a debaixo do braço e se afastou.

 

Korutopi parecia ansioso quando avistou Machi. Estendeu-lhe um embrulho decorado e, por um instante, a _kunoichi_ pensou que eram mais chocolates. Quando rasgou os papeis, deparou-se com um belo prendedor de cabelo. Sem cerimônias, livrou-se do prendedor velho e arrumou as mexas da melhor forma que podia no corredor escuro. Korutopi observou em silêncio com seu olho descoberto.

— Obrigada. Ficou bom.

 

A noite era um cobertor quente de estrelas. Machi brincava com o leque que recebera de Kalluto. Gostava do som dele abrindo e fechando e da forma como o desenho colorido se alongava e distorcia. Catorze de março chegava ao fim. Ela apertou o leque em suas mãos, erguendo o rosto para o céu. Não havia nada a seu redor. Estava sozinha no terraço do depósito abandonado.

— Parece pensativa.

Ela ocultou o sobressalto. Estivera distraída. Mas Aranhas não podem se distrair.

— Danchou — disse, virando-se para trás.

Kuroro fitava as estrelas. Sua expressão era impossível de ler, como os livros que sempre carregava. Ele pareceu inspirar fundo antes de continuar.

— É uma noite bela.

A _kunoichi_ assentiu.

— Sanbai-Gaeshi.

Ela se prendeu às palavras, gostando de como deslizavam pelos lábios do Danchou, de como soavam baixas na escuridão.

— Os chocolates que fez estavam magníficos. Permita-me retribuir.

Kuroro estendeu o braço. Por um momento, Machi não conseguiu enxergar. O objeto era escuro e pesado. Um livro. Ela o tomou em suas mãos, sentindo a textura aveludada da capa e o relevo das inscrições cor de ouro. Não conhecia o título, mas o Danchou sempre tivera muitos segredos.

— É um de meus favoritos. Espero que aprecie tanto quanto eu.

Ela assentiu de leve.

— Obrigada, Danchou.

Ele sorriu em resposta e voltou a fitar o céu. Após alguns minutos, tal como aparecera, não estava mais ali. Machi viu-se sozinha com o livro, o livro que pesava em seu colo e tinha inscrições douradas. Abriu-o, folheando as páginas. Não acreditava que fosse possível ler.

 


End file.
